Tea Time
by Myrtle Turtle 1
Summary: Jefferson did lose his wife, just not to death. To an agreement, one she was left to fulfill after a certain Evil Queen finds a loophole in her release from the life as a servant. Not that her husband knew any better. What will happen if she finds herself still as a servant,maid, in Storybrooke? What will happen when Jefferson realizes his wife is still alive?
1. Chapter 1: Caged In

Chapter 1:

_Enchanted Forest_

Lonely.

Alisha could feel the isolation flow through her body, suffocating her in the intense emotion. She could especially feel the loneliness in her heart, constricting and pulling at her organ. It felt heavy, weighing her down in the small place she now called home. It wasn't much, there weren't even proper walls, and several thick iron bars surrounded her and entrapped her. The floor and ceiling below and above her filthy body were simple slabs of wood, thorny and coarse planks that cut into her flesh and assisted in the staining if the surface. She wondered if the next girl would question the stains, as Alisha had once done many months ago. The odd blotches of dull brown, fresh crimson and putrid tones of yellow and green had long before amused her almost, now they only served as a reminder of the cruel cycle. Reminding her there is no such thing as happy endings.

There was once a time, a time of happiness in Alisha's life. Moments were her and her father lived content and away from the pitiful system of life in the kingdoms. There had also been a time where Alisha felt she could trust people when she spoke, saying her deepest thoughts. If she lifted her mental fingers, stretching the cold appendages long enough, she'd be able to grasp at memories of her honest tongue.

"Father, do you ever grow tired?" A young Alisha had asked, standing in the magnificent castle gardens. She enjoyed helping her father weed the new flowers.

An older man, with gray hair and kind green eyes, looked over at her with a withering smile. "Tired of what, my dear?"

The young girl didn't notice the hesitance in his voice, wouldn't notice until many years later. She didn't see the way he sunk, each time she opened her mouth outside the safety of their home.

"Well, serving the palace of course!" She giggled, as if it was obvious.

His smile completely dwindled, hurriedly grabbing her by the shoulders and dragging her inside the small peasant shack holding the tools.

"Alisha, shush now, hold your tongue." He ordered in a whisper, looking back at the lingering castle guards.

She ignored him, continuing her vocal honesty. "You're such a good gardener, never complaining. Even when the stuffy king tramples on the yellow roses because his fat gut blocks his view of his feet. I still think those roses would look better in-"

"Enough Alisha Winifred!" Her old father shouted, having lost his patience. He grimaced as one guard began to walk toward them.

He grabbed at his thinning hair, looking away from her. "Just go to your corner, sit down and be quiet."

Alisha could still feel the hot tears drip down her face, the phantom feeling ghosting over dirty cheeks instead of clean baby fat cheeks. If she had been in the same mental place she was months ago, she would have been crying actual tears instead of distant memories. She felt detached now, accepting of her fate. Especially now that the traders were in a new jurisdiction with a new king. King Leopold was said to be a kind king, one that was very honest in his ruling. She doubted that, no good honest king took on bad people like her. A young female with too many opinions didn't belong serving the king, queen, and princess. Her imagination and poor habits would make her an unlikely candidate by themselves.

Yet, there she was. In her cage, seated in a cart, positioned outside the servants courtyard of the royal palace. She couldn't help herself when she wrapped her hands against the cool rusty bars, digging her knees into the rough wood to get a better glance of the magnificent structure. Even the dingy in comparison servants station held the most beautiful sight Alisha had ever placed her eyes upon. The warm breath in her lungs escaped her, the mixture of harsh truth and awe leaving her briefly immobilized.

"Get 'er up, s'taking too long." A gruff voice announced. "Bein' done a kindness, you are."

Alisha had no time to speak against that, scurrying away as two heavy set men collapsed a wall of bars. The thick fingers positioned on their hands grabbed at her arms, too happy smiles on their faces as they came in contact with her skin. Her empty stomach churned violently and her shoulders recoiled away from their sweaty bodies. She felt humiliated, as the porky men dropped her on the ground. They paid no attention to the limbs that had not been properly stretched and used in weeks, laughing when she could not pull herself off the pavement. She could see other servants and knights watch her, deciding to duck her head and shield her face with a curtain of matted and filthy hair.

"Is this her?" A thick motherly tone questioned.

Alisha still dropped her head, afraid to look up as the two men still chuckled.

"Eh't is, now where is our pay'ins?" The other man spoke this time, clutching his protruding stomach with a jubilant expression.

The sound of disapproving tusks could be heard. "Is this any way to treat a young woman? Hmm?"

That question sent the men into another fit of laughter, making Alisha feel like she was stuck to the ground with embarrassment. Who knew, maybe the grime on her body was keeping her there. She felt humiliated on another level, now that a woman had even taken notice and seen how the men didn't even consider her as such.

"'Er a woman!" Laughter clouded the distinct voices, making Alisha unsure of who was speaking. "She's a pig in a serv't dress!"

Alisha didn't even have a proper servant uniform, the only clothes covering her skin being a long ill shaped black tunic. Tears, stains, and scents had already marred the item before Alisha had been bestowed the cloth, now in an even worse condition.

She lifted her face up, her jaw shaking with unshed emotion. The servant in front of her wore a shapeless gray dress with a white apron over it, a white bonnet decorating her gray hair. The woman was glaring at the two men, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

The woman servant turned her head towards Alisha, "Now then, let's get up and towards the bathing tub."

It was then that a blush finally took place on her face, uncomfortable warmth smearing on her flesh and squirming under the dirt. Deep inside she felt hopeful, ready to leap into a new opportunity and bathe away the old. It didn't seem like much of a life, now that she was finally at her destination. Alisha was to be dedicated and given to this life, just as her father was until his own demise.

Her face ducked once more, in mourning. Four months ago, her father had met his untimely death, the rest of his contract falling to her. The castle he had been working at saw no need for a weak inexperienced female as a replacement for their strong sun worn landscaper. It was within her luck that King Leopold had an associate in that castle at the moment of her fate, otherwise she would have been spending her time in a dungeon. Alisha constantly reminded herself of her own luck in finding merciful work at the royal palace.

Two coarse hands grabbed her shoulders and heaved her up with a frustrated sigh.

"Already lazy and it ain't even your first day." The old servant tsked.

Alisha moved her tongue around her mouth, trying to speak through the coarse pain in her throat.

"I'm sorry, m'am." She attempted to rasped out, her words being heard as gibberish.

The woman simply shook her head in disappointment, dragging her body along the stone floor.

The halls weren't as cold as Alisha expected, the stone pavement and walls warmed by the kitchens and bustle of working men and woman. There were no windows on the walls, servant halls kept hidden from the towering palace and allowing easy access around the large space. As a young child, Alisha would play in similar halls.

She had never been allowed in the bathing room, however. There were several basins lined against the walls and in the middle of the room. Curtains could be drawn around the tubs to keep modesty. The floors were covered in slick water and soap, leaving a film on the bottom of Alisha's bare feet. The soap irritated the raw cuts on the soles of her feet, causing her to cringe her eyes.

"Alright, in ya go." The woman deposited Alisha's body into a basin at the furthest corner, drawing the dingy and sheer beige curtain around the small tub. "I'll leave ya be now. Find me outside in the hall."

Before leaving, she dropped a small cup full of water down beside the basin, Alisha assumed this would be her only food until the night hours.

In the tub the water that reached her knees if she slouched was cold and looked used, but it felt like the best wash she had ever had. Months with small chances of even taking a wash cloth to her face had left her with a film on her skin. She dipped lower, slumping on her side like a bug in the water. Her hair released a murky and dark plume of brown into the water, her skin still remained filthy. There were small lumps of soap on the floor next to her, which she quickly took into her hand. The small soaps were all too quickly used up, resting a soapy film over the water. She could see strands of her long pale blonde hair, not hued as brown anymore. Her skin didn't look sun tanned anymore, revealing the pale sun starved pigment, paler and whiter than her hair. Alisha wished the water was clearer, wanting to see her own reflection.

She quickly got out, remembering the older maid waiting for her. On the wall closest to her, uniforms similar to the woman's were stacked. She grabbed the smallest one she could find, seeing that the hem was still too long and baggy on her short and thin frame. Her hair began to dry in its thick curls, making it difficult to fit the bonnet on her head. She thought about braiding the strands back, but the only items of cloth she had belonged to the old tunic she arrived in. She didn't want to touch the thing again, preferring the thought of someone tossing the infested garment away.

She slipped her feet into the plain slippers, loving the way they feel against the ground. A small smile slipped onto her dry lips as she opened the door. The older servant looked up at her, standing up from the ground. She didn't say a thing, grabbing Alisha by the wrist and dragging her down the hall.

"Your first assignment is with the Princess, good luck."

Alisha stood, stunned, in a beautiful room. The elder maid had already left, leaving things to Alisha. Unfortunately, Alisha had no idea what she was doing. She hadn't even had an actual room for months and now she was expected to clean another person's room? She felt helpless. As she turned to leave, her fingers poised over the extravagant door knob, the door swung open. The polished wood slammed into her face, causing her to release a hard shout. A feminine voice near her released a shrill apology.

"Sorry! Sorry!" The voice continued, as Alisha held her face in her hands. "I didn't mean to slap a door in your face!"

Hands, soft hands unlike her own, pulled away her fingers and started poking at her nose. Alisha let out a hiss when they ghosted over her face. Backing up until she reached a piece of furniture to sit on, presumably a plush chair. She quickly jumped up, however, once she noticed the gown the other girl was wearing.

"I-I'm so sorry your majesty!" Alisha dropped her body into a sloppy and unpracticed curtsy.

The girl in front of her, looking to be the same age, only smiled. Not unkind in the slightest, but a bright happy smile.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." The girl continued her smile. "I'm Snow White, by the way."


	2. Chapter 2: Curious

Chapter 2:

_StoryBrooke_

"Okay, so that was one burger, two orders of pancakes, one water, a cherry turnover, two sodas, an order of apple pie, and one cake slice with no icing."

Granny's Diner was as busy as ever, booths filled with two or three more people than there should be and chairs pulled up to different tables to accommodate bigger groups. The clock had barely ticked on the seven when people began to flood in. Everyone and their closest friend wanted to be there on Friday. Typically, there was two severs at the popular spot. Adeline found herself having to serve the shift alone, the other waitress Ruby having left for a date. She huffed once, pulling her chin short curls back with a bandana, red to match the tight jeans covering her legs.

"Is that all?" Granny asked sarcastically, raising a brow at the sight of only Adeline. "Adie, where's Ruby?"

Adeline tensed up briefly, her eyes skipping to a table in the corner, "Huh? Oops got to go, I'll be back for that order in a minute."

Adeline made a beeline for the table, tightening the knot of her head band. Her face broke out into a wide smile as she saw the empty seat.

Only one person occupied the table, a rare sight that evening. A woman, with short dark hair and kind green eyes. She dressed in a thick winter coat and had a knit hat resting on her head.

"Hello Mary Margret, what can I get you?" Adeline asked, leaning against the empty chair. She smiled coyly, red lipstick emphasizing the feature.

Her friend, Mary Margret, smiled with a knowing look. "Weren't you supposed to have the day off?"

Adeline shrugged, trying her best not to sit in the chair. "Sorta, Ruby was supposed to cover the rest of the shift by herself."

"And Ruby is where?"

"Exactly, no Ruby means more shift and same amount of money for Adie." Adeline replied in third person, sighing as she flipped her notebook to a clean page. "Now, what can I get you?"

* * *

It was dark in the quaint little town by the time Adeline had finished her shift and hung up her bandana. Dark enough, that by the time she was done cleaning up the diner, store and street lights were barely alit. Only a few cars were parked against street curbs, none driving down the street. Even when she strained her ears, she couldn't hear any distant noises. No footsteps, bugs, or birds littered the air. Each time she let out a heated breath and watched the cold air steam, it roared in her ears as it competed and outshined the silence. Her white shirt and jeans barely warmed her in the piercing chill the night held, her hair too short to provide any heat as well.

At the end of her shift, when even Granny had turned in for the night, Ruby had finally shown. The girl had apologized for the short notice, even offering Adeline her half of the pay. Adeline refused, she was the one working to pay off a debt her father owed, Ruby worked there because of her family ties.

Adeline heaved out a sigh, rubbing her numb hand against her face. Her feet stopped moving in the street, her body leaning against a stop sign. She wasn't even close to paying off the debt her father had owed Mr. Gold. It was either work for the Sisters and pledge as a nun or become an employee at the diner and inn. Adeline wasn't foolish, choosing the inn meant she wouldn't have to share room with several other women. She only wished her father hadn't gambled away so much, or had at least attempted to pay back his debt. Not left it to his only child. Maybe he turned in his grave, even his corpse feeling guilty. She deemed it too late, having to sacrifice most of her time to work. Granny tried to make it as easy on her, but as long as Adeline worked- she chipped away at the large sum of money owed. Admittedly, it didn't help that Ruby often left shifts on Adeline to pursue her next boytoy. Adeline didn't even get the money for those shifts because Ruby didn't file it in on time. It was okay, however, as long as Ruby was happy to help at the inn, despite her not needing to.

As she went to stand straight again, a low rumble startled her. "What? Who could be driving at this time?"

Her curiosity pulled at her, causing her to stand on the curb edge and face the inquisitive noise. The wind breezed by her face, being pushed forward with the force and speed of the car. Her hand placed itself onto the post, curling around the cold metal and sticking to her skin. Finally, she could see headlights in the distance. Her mouth dropped open into an 'o' shape, as she watched the vehicle pass her.

An old yellow Volkswagen. Nothing special about it, Adeline silently declared. But, then she realized that no one in StoryBrooke owned a car like that. Her thin eyebrows furrowed in confusion, her head turned in the direction the car had long drifted away from. In that direction, her brown eyes jumped towards the town clock, studying the number briefly before losing interest.

"Curious," Adeline concluded, finishing her journey home.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

"S-snow White!" Alisha cried, falling back into the chair once more. She gasped and forced herself out. "I-I'm so sorry! Your majesty!"

To Alisha's surprise, Snow White seemed to panic more than she was. The teenaged princess reached her hands out, holding onto Alisha's shoulder as she lost her balance in another sloppy curtsy. Snow pushed Alisha back into the chair, kneeling down in front of the new servant.

"Are you okay?" Snow White questioned gently.

Alisha shook her head, feeling lightheaded and dazed. There she was, as a servant to the royal palace and the princess was asking if she was okay. She should have lied, said yes after seeing Snows face. The princess' face morphed into deep guilt and concern. A gaze Alisha had long since forgotten could be directed towards her.

"I am really sorry about the door." Snow told her, reaching her hands out.

Alisha grabbed onto one of Snows gloved hands, feeling the princess pull her body up without any effort. Alisha placed a small smile on her face, her nose stinging at the action.

"No, no I'm fine."Alisha informed her, brushing out any wrinkles in her new uniform. "I'm not really making a good first impression, though."

She watched the princess' face with hesitance, not sure if she was to be punished when Snow spoke again.

"You're my new maid!" Snow exclaimed in excitement, her green eyes as light and happy as they had been earlier. "Lovely to meet you, um."

"Alisha!" She supplied quickly, moving towards a different part of the room.

Her hands twitched nervously, to hide them, she busied herself with the retrieval of a few garments Snow White had on the floor. She folded them in her hands, carrying the white gown and cloak over to the silver basket she would carry to the laundry room once finished with the rest of her chores in the room.

"It's nice to meet you, Alisha!" Snow called to her, as the servant girl moved further away.

"You as well, your majesty." She replied quickly, stopping her stride towards the unmade bed with another messy curtsy. Her foot fumbled behind her, having other ideas, sending her towards the floor with a horrible thump.

Snow White gasped behind her, running towards the servant and helping her up. Alisha quickly moved herself out of the royals grasp, lifting herself off the ground. Her eyes felt dry from widening them without blinking in the shock of the events, her knees hurt from scrapping against the misleading plush carpet, and her nose was beginning to throb along with her fast heartbeat.

"Okay, listen, this will be much easier on both of us if you don't do _that_." Snow gestured to her, referring to her previous actions.

"Haven't you done this before?" She asked, not unkindly.

Alisha shook her head, dipping her face down with embarrassment. Her face warmed with her blood rush, her fingers curled around her hair in shame.

"Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing." She admitted, dropping her hands and shoulders.

She felt stupid, being in her uniform and trying to pass off as a decent maid. A maid for the princess no less. She assumed that in the least, as she tried to do a decent job, the princess would be miles away. The palace was big enough.

She refused to look up, feeling more embarrassed than she had ever felt.

"Hey, it's okay."

Snow Whites gentle tone caused Alisha to look up. Her curly curtain fell over her eyes, allowing little slivers to view Snows smile. Alisha gave a sniff in reply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why are you here?" Snow inquired, moving forward and pushing away Alisha's hair.

Alisha hesitated, opening and shutting her mouth. "My father, he was paying off debt as a servant."

She stopped speaking, unwilling to share more. The crimson hue that played on her cheeks became more intense, the heat overwhelming her. She felt judged, although the princess' face showed nothing short of her rumored compassion.

"I understand," Snow said finally, seeing the servants' reluctance to share more.

Alisha began to work again, fixing up the princess' bed. She straightened the heavy and plush pillows, aligning them in a pattern. The thick blankets were folded underneath, Alisha struggling with them. . As she worked to tidy the room, her fountain of pale curls would fall into her face, making work difficult. Her bonnet would slip lower or further away from the middle of her head, the tie being knotted into it's breaking point. Every now and then, she would peak under her hair and find Snow White glance at her awkwardly every now and then from the chair

"If you put your hair back its easier."

"I'm sorry?" Alisha asked at the sudden outburst from the royal. She almost dropped the silver mirror that was on the side table, placing it back with a short sigh.

Snow White chuckled slightly, "Your hair, if you tie it back the bonnet will stay on."

Alisha bowed her head, feeling foolish even more so. "It's fine, it doesn't bother me."

Snow seemed to ponder it, as Alisha turned back around and began to straighten one of the extravagantly patterned rugs.

"As my servant, I order you to tie your hair back with this."

Alisha looked back, startled. The princess held her hand out, her fingers holding a leather tie. She smiled smugly at Alisha.

Alisha held back her own small smile, "As you wish, Snow."

Alisha moved forward, taking the dark leather strap in her hand. She used one hand to clasp around her long hair, the other trapping the hair in with the band. She felt a smile move her mouth, relief filling her, as she tipped her head forward and back slightly to test her bonnet again.

"There, now you-"

The door opened with a quick knock, a manservant peering into the room. He spared no glance for Alisha, only to the princess. For a brief moment, she believed herself to be getting in trouble, as if Snow had tested her and she failed.

"Yes?" Snow asked, unbothered.

Alisha slipped her hands away from her head and behind her back. She moved away silently, as the two discussed.

"Your presence is needed, your majesty." The manservant told her, in a deep serious voice. "In the ballroom."

"Of course, " Snow told him, the pair leaving the room.

Once the two left, Alisha couldn't help but ponder over the princess' kindness. "Very curious."

Alisha then busied herself with her chores; only knowing to be done once the older maid came for her once night fell.


	3. Chapter 3: Strong Stomach

Chapter 3:

_Enchanted Forest_

The gardens of the royal palace homed many exotic and many common flowers. The plumage left pleasant scents of floral and spices lingering in the air. Bees would fly themselves above the tallest heads, the most floral and pollen filled flowers towering the others in high whimsical trees. Vines would appear out of the ground, wrapping around the stone ankles of gray benches. The benches seemed to be scattered randomly, no pattern to them. In the middle of the gardens, the best place to be, a gushing water fountain sent the scents bursting around with air flow. The sky above the palace seemed to just shine and radiate with the peacefulness of the people, reflecting their happiness in the in between season.

Two figures, sitting in the well groomed gardens of the palace, giggled loudly. Striking the attention of the few people in those gardens. One, with raven curls and a wonderful fair dress, had her hand placed over her mouth as she rolled over on the stone paved ground. The other girl, dressed in the standard and obvious maid uniform, held a silver basket in her lap. Speaking in a loud voice with her chest puffed out.

"Now, Alisha remember, you can't just leave that gown out of a tower to dry. Think of the birds next time!" The other girl, Alisha, spoke as she mimicked the kings' manservant. She could still see his panicked and anger filled face as she'd sunk lower in shame.

Snow, with her dark hair falling in her face, gasped with a bubbling laugh. A sound that the birds sang to. "Is that why you insisted my favorite spring dress didn't look well with my eyes?"

Alisha ducked her head and felt her hair slip away from the untied braid behind her back, the memory dusting over her eyes more so. Her cheeks warmed with blood and she felt the blush creep up her neck and over her nose. It had been a couple years ago when the incident had happened, unfortunately leaving her closest friends gown in tatters. The little quip had slipped out before she could ponder telling her the truth. Alisha found it funnier than she did before, feeling more comfortable with some mistakes she still made.

Alisha, still, gasped in mock shock and placed a hand over her heard. "What? Why would I do that, your majesty?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're _so _innocent." Snow waved it off. "Now how about-"

"Ahem,"

Both girls startled, Alisha almost dropping the ornate basket at the harsh cough. She peered up, thankful the figure covered the bright sun that favored the spot they chose. Snow smiled pleasantly at the sight of her stepmother, sitting up like a proper princess. The queen was dressed in one of the most extravagant dresses Alisha had ever seen. This was saying something as she was regularly in contact with the princess' gowns. Alisha ducked her head upon realizing who she sat before, muttering a polite greeting to the queen.

"Snow, could I borrow your maidservant?" The queen asked sweetly, only looking at the confused princess.

* * *

_Storybrooke _

Inside Granny's Inn, Adeline was busy cleaning the sheets. Another maid, Ashley, was assisting her. Well, she was supposed to be helping her. Adeline insisted that the heavily pregnant girl sit down and relax while Adeline finished. Truthfully, Adeline didn't understand why the younger girl wasn't working at an easier job.

The laundry room at the Inn was cramped; a small space for two people that didn't allow most of the heat to escape the room. There was a window, but with the hanging sheets and uniforms, any cool air was blocked. Adeline stood near the dryer, waiting until the last of the sheets were finished drying. Her body slumped against the shaking machine, letting her blue work shirt remain unbuttoned as she fanned herself with a dryer sheet.

"I really hate the smell of 'fresh forest.'" Adeline commented, not looking away from the clock hanging directly over Ashley's head.

The pregnant girl snorted, pausing in her consumption of snacks from the vending machine down the street. Adeline watched her crumple up the obnoxiously colored plastic, losing interest quickly. Adeline felt completely jaded, sadly when she was doing nothing but waiting. The dryer sheet, mid fan, stuck to her sweat sheen forehead, adding frizz to her bangs, the only hair not to be pulled back by her head band. To amuse herself, she found that if she squinted hard enough, she could count her eyelashes.

"Well as interesting as that looks," Adeline startled, dropping the dryer sheet and slamming against the metal dryer in her shock.

"You have an errand to run for me." Granny finished, with a slight disapproving glance.

Adeline moved to argue, knowing Ashley would be left to work again. The girl saw her actions, ushering her towards Granny with one hand on her lower back. Adeline mouthed a thank you and apology, following Granny out into the lobby of sorts.

Pictures framed the musty gray walls, illustrated photos that added charm to the bed and breakfast. On the sign in desk, really that was a simple table off to the side, the surface was decorated in small knick-knacks. The floor was in a chevron pattern, matching the wooden fixtures in the smaller room. Everything in the humble building was fairly small and charming- and _dusty_. The sign in, for as long as Adeline had been working, had never been touched. Cobwebs stringed from the ceiling to the knick-knacks, dust decorating the surface. Adeline had never actually realized how no one ever came to the bed and breakfast, in fact now that she thought about it- she, Granny, and Ruby were the only ones who had a room there. A sharp pang resounded in her head, as she thought about how long she had worked there, a haze filling her mind as she forgot her thoughts.

Two calloused and wrinkled hands reached out and grasped her shoulders, steadying the unknowingly swaying woman.

"You alright there Adie?" Granny's question didn't hide her concern, Granny had long before become an extension of Adeline's family, however short and not blood related it was.

Adeline nodded her head, feeling the lingering heaviness. "Yeah, yes, I'm fine. Just a head rush."

She fanned her face, smiling coolly, as she played it off. Her brow twitched slightly with her own concern, unease at loosing track of her thoughts. She liked to think, that despite how clumsy she was, she had a good head on her shoulders. A good, splendid in fact, memory to make up for the lack of coordination.

Granny gave her one more hard look, brushing it off as well. "Well, I need you to deliver something for me."

Granny held out a sealed envelope, no markings of any sort marring the white paper. Adeline looked down in confusion, watching Granny with a raised brow.

"It's for Mr. Gold; I'm paying next month's rent." She told the younger girl, watching Adeline's shoulders tense. "I don't want him coming around when I don't pay early enough like he did yesterday. Can you do it for me, Ruby is working the diner right now."

Adeline nodded through the chill and fear that was sent through her body. She didn't understand why, however, she had never personally spoken to Mr. Gold. She'd only seen him around town, evoking fear into everyone's hearts. She didn't mean to judge the man, but she couldn't help but find a strong dislike towards him, in the way he treated people.

"Good, good." Granny dismissed her.

Adeline gave another stiff nod, the tension in her shoulders having yet to go away. The charming bell on the door rang as she left; now echoing a ping in her stomach with each step away. The overpowering emotion that flowed through every cell made her feel breathless, a spine chilling breath stealing sensation. She wrung her hands through her short hair, feeling her finger tips graze her jaw line. A harsh sense of fear moved down from her head and to her toes, she could swear she even felt fear in her shortest eyelash.

She passed by the business street of Storybrooke with inopportune ease, no one stopped to talk as she mentally willed them to, no one even spared her a glance. Cars provided a well welcomed distraction, as she counted them going by. While she did, she saw the same yellow beetle from the night before, parked one the street. She couldn't help but see who owned the vehicle.

Soon enough, Adeline found herself standing outside of the pawn shop. Sadly, the sign on the door still said 'open,' instead of the 'closed' letter she wanted to see. It made sense, obviously, seeing as it was only the late afternoon. She sighed, attempting and failing at a mental pep talk, opening the door.

Just as she expected, the door opened loudly, not even giving her a chance to leave if she desired to. Surprisingly, she didn't see Gold right away. Her inner snoop ran wild, her eyes drawn to the item closest to her. In a simple display case, a thin strand of silver caught her eye in the shining reflection. At the end of the chain was a simple band and on gem. Maybe a wedding ring, she assumed, seeing there was some sort of engraving on the inside. Her hand felt drawn to the jewelry, reaching out without thought.

Suddenly, someone else's hand snapped the box shut.

"Ah, ah,ah," That same someone scolded, "No touching what isn't yours."

There was a hidden amusement in his words, flying over Adeline's head. All she could recognize was that she was face to face with Mr. Gold.

"Here," She told him hurriedly, practically throwing the envelope onto the counter. "Granny's next rent early!"

She didn't waste any time, scurrying away from the toxic air. Almost tripping into another display with her haste, a small plush toy rabbit propped against a bonnet.

Once outside and a fair distance away, Adeline gave herself a mental pat on the back.

"Good job Adie." She told herself, thankful she didn't break something or vomit on his frightening face.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Alisha moaned, clutching her stomach dramatically.

She was inside the royal palace again, slight sun stains decorating the tip of her nose and chin. Snow White was watching the servant pace around the room, her bonnet thrown on the ground. Alisha's apron had been loosened; for fear that she would actually empty the contents of her stomach.

Alisha had barely managed to tidy the princess' room, the bed admittedly in a haphazard mess underneath the pretty hand sewn cover. The pillow cases being left on the plush puffs, instead of being in the basket to be cleaned later. Alisha tried to busy herself in scrubbing a 'stain' in Snows rug, as she told the royal.

She could still remember what the queen had told Snow.

_"Snow could I borrow your maidservant?" _

_Alisha watched as Snow crinkled her eyebrows, in delicate confusion. "Why do you need Alisha? Have one of your servants fallen ill?" _

_The queen gave a short dainty laugh and a wave of her perfectly manicured hand. "No, no nothing like that. I just simply need some one of her _age._" _

_"Her age?" Snow questioned, not seeing the queens slight twitch of her eyebrow. _

_"Yes, I heard her father was a gardener, yes?" This time the queen looked over at Alisha, seeming to smirk at the unguarded fear in her face. The look was instantly replaced with a sweet smile, reminding Alisha of the fairness in the royal family. _

_Alisha swallowed with pain, tears glazing her brown eyes briefly. "Y-yes your majesty, he was. For King George." _

_The queens continued, "Do you happen to know anything about plants then?" _

_Alisha quickly nodded, thinking of her prideful knowledge. "My father taught me almost everything he knew." _

_"Wonderful," The queens' smile widened. "I need someone adept with a familiarity of plant life, to accompany me on my journey." _

_Alisha knew it would be rude to spare Snow White and incredulous glance, especially since they were supposed to only be servant and princess- not best friends. But, she couldn't help herself. If the queen saw, which she knew she did, she didn't show it. Snow tried not to look shocked at the request as well, faring better than Alisha. _

_"Of course you can borrow Alisha." _

_"Great, we leave in the morning." The queen was soon gone with those parting words, strutting out of the gardens with confidence._

"Why would you saw such a thing?" Alisha whirled around, forgetting the 'stain' on the carpet.

Snow heaved an unladylike sigh, "I panicked, okay?"

She held her hands up in a surrender position, smiling at her friend. "Maybe it will be fun?"

Alisha couldn't stop her snort, falling back onto the rug before Snows feet. "Yeah, and maybe I won't trip and make a fool of myself."

* * *

**AN:**

***I think I'll only update this weekly-ish. I've been updating each chapter everyday since I've posted this. So far, hundreds of ya'll have read this and only one has reviewed...**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! Hopefully the chapter after this won't disappoint then, expect a certain hatter. :)**

***added hours after publishing this chapter**


	4. Chapter 4: Petals in Your Hair

Chapter 4:

_Enchanted Forest_

The queen, Regina, was waiting for her. In the earliest sunlight, just when the shine would touch the roots of the queen tree, that was when Alisha was to find her. The queen, as usual, was fashioned in an elaborate dress. The extravagant fabric wrapped around her body and matched the tall crown placed on her head. She knew Alisha was coming; already smiling at the girl before she had even came close to being a blurry shapeless figure in the distance.

She, Alisha, would be lying if she said she wasn't intimidated by the queen.

The air was chilled, slapping the harsh air into unwelcomed skin. The floral displays cast around the palace were still wilted in the sleep of night, not opening up to face the unsympathetic wind. Sadly, Alisha seemed to be the only one walking around without any extreme sort of cover. The palace guards stationed next to the queen were already shielded from weather, the queen bathed in a slain beats fur. Alisha only had a simple dress, given to her by Snow, which was colored white with a pale blue corset. She wished that the silver cloak she had taken from Snow, just as the princess insisted she should, provided more warmth than it did. Hopefully, the weather would relent and maybe even burn down on them. The in-between season could be very unpredictable, though.

"Hello, Alisha." The queen was the only one to greet the servant, the guards only giving her a quick glance of disinterest.

Alisha replied in a curtsy, still as sloppy as before but not as clumsy. "Good morning, your highness."

The queen gave a quick laugh, her hands holding onto the reins of a horse. "Isn't it just, I hope the weather won't be too much for you on your horse."

Alisha shook her head, glancing over at the silver steed the queen gestured to. "No, I'm used to much worse in the winter. During my travel here."

The queen maintained her polite smile, "Well then, let's go."

Alisha watched, nervously, as the queen and her guards flawlessly made it onto their transportation. She felt silly, having only been on a horse few times. She pulled her cloak around her body tighter, her hair spilling out of the hood. Alisha approached the horse, a very big horse that neighed at her once she was close enough. She stood there for a moment, only petting the horse.

"Have you not rid a horse before?" The queen asked her, almost taunting Alisha with her amusement.

Alisha quickly denied, "Of course I have, your majesty. I-I've just not done it in a while."

She petted her hand over the horses' man once more, before getting onto the saddle. She didn't do the movement as smoothly as she wished, but she was on the saddle facing the right way. Which counted for something, she supposed.

Without any words exchanged, the several guards set off, riding first. The queen moved closer to Alisha, signaling for her to move in front of the queen. Alisha knew what her purpose was, to guide the queen and her group successfully through the woods they've decided to take. The queen told her of a specific herb she needed to find, one that was easily confused with a poisonous root and matching plumage. She could remember her father giving her a lesson on that specific greenery, remember the difference between the two. One, the poisonous one, smelt like the sweetest fruit, the roots emitted a lovely scent and where at their most deadly when picked from the cold. The other, the good one that they needed, smelt like rotten earth. It was ironic, and a dead giveaway to what Alisha knew.

The queen didn't attempt to make small talk, or even look at the servant. The guards would somewhat acknowledge her, with glares each time she almost fell off her horse or bumped into their own steeds. She could feel the embarrassment and warmth on her face increase, only thankful that the cold air masked much of it. Her nose and fingers were numb, the majority of her face luckily covered with her hair and hood.

Alisha kept an eye on the floor, rather than the dirt path. She watched the plants lining the muddy dirt, steering her horse away from others as best as she could. Sometimes she opened her mouth to yell, call out her success- only to find that her eyes and mediocre skills had failed her.

To pass time on the small trip, Alisha took to talking to the others in the party, despite their silence.

"That right there," She stated, pointing to a tall flower with black spots on its leaves. "is the cure to a plague a few years back, it's known as the Girvart flower. The spots on the thick leaves are actually pouches full of medicine."

No one replied.

Alisha didn't let that bother her, her voice filling the silence. "Oh! That's a Fohe!"

The flower she pointed to, that no one looked at, was a musty yellow color. The flower grew in the middle of a puddle, the sharp petals dipping into the water.

"That flower was used as an old good luck charm, even though it looks like that."

Beside the puddle was a group of bushes, bright green with deep yellow flowers. The bush had several little bugs crawling on it, with deep plum shells.

"That's the Verline bush, used to attract those small bugs." She told them, one guard glanced at her this time. "If you smash them all at once, a gas is released and used to fertilize a Aravilyn flower."

She didn't see any Aravilyn flowers; the winter flower died away at the first sign of anything bellow freezing temperatures. The crushed bugs gave off the gas that would stabilize them for a month after the harshest winter. The flower was quiet pretty, a bright white with gray stripes.

Finally, she saw it. At the base of a tall tree, suitable for the best shade, a small glimmer brought her eyes to that side of the path. It wasn't a particularly special looking plant, plain deep green circular leaves decorating a dark black stem. Several stems decorated out of the roots, the only special part of other plant. The roots stuck out of the ground, similar to a tree. The roots were a deep blood red, with cracks of green from damage on them.

"Stop!" She called out, forgetting she held no authority in the party.

The queen didn't seem to mind, her face not betraying her emotions. The guards did, Alisha saw, many of them glaring at her with hands positioned on their weapons. She paid them no mind, jumping off her horse and landing in a messy heap on her backside. She didn't feel any strong burst of embarrassment, too focused on her task. Her cloak was definitely ruined, sadly as it was the prettiest thing she had ever owned.

Since the intricately laced cloak was damaged, Alisha saw no problem with her squatting in the dirt. None of the guards made a move off their horse, not until the queen gracefully dismounted her steed. She did, honestly, feel envious at the queens' grace. She didn't even have a smudge of dirt on the hem of her clothes, where they dragged in the mud. The queen even lowered her knees down to see what Alisha was kneeled before.

"Is this it?" The queen asked slowly, her hands poised over one shinning leaf.

Alisha didn't think when she slapped the queens' hand away, barely feeling the tip of a sword glide across her cheek. Once she did, the force sent her on her back. She could feel a bead of blood drip down her face and a stinging pain in the middle of her cheekbone. Her eyes had widened dramatically, the cold air stinging more as tears formed. She didn't dare to look at the queen, didn't move to take her eyes away from the sword pointed in between them.

"Enough, I'm sure there's a reason why she did that." The queen told the guards, authority coloring her words.

Alisha finally looked to the queen, seeing the shielded annoyance in her eyes as she stared down at her. Alisha tried to jump up, only to be kicked back down by another guard hovering by her side. She fell back down harder than before, the breath taken out of her lungs.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but that one is poisonous." Alisha coughed out, one of her hands pointing to the plant.

Her hand shifted to the side, gesturing at an identical plant on the other end of the trees base. "That's the one you want."

To her surprise, the queens' eyes narrowed. "What makes you think you know better than me?"

Alisha couldn't help the gasp that left her. "No! I would never think that, your majesty!"

The queen smiled at her, a forced upturn that frightened Alisha more than it comforted her. "Hmm, you have proven to know your fair share of details."

Alisha was able to sit up this time, being disregarded as a threat now. "My father taught me well, I'm not stupid enough to take the sweet smelling plant over the rotten scented one."

The queens' head tilted, watching Alisha tense up at the use of the wrong words. "Are you saying I am stupid?"

Alisha was quick to shake her head, knocking the hood off. "No, no! Never, your majesty!"

She felt shameful, messing up her only chance at peacefully paying off a debt her father owed to the kingdom. The queen kept smiling her, as Alisha stood silent, watching the queen dig up the sweet smelling plant and the horrible one. She assumed the queen didn't trust her judgment, especially since she messed up just seconds before.

The queen stood up, done with her gathering. The two plants were slipped into two silk bags, both white. Alisha could have sworn her face was almost reflected back perfectly in the expensive shine.

Before the queen got back on her horse, she turned to the servant girl. "I hope you expect to accompany me on more trips. You're much more useful than the palace landscaper."

Alisha didn't know if she should have felt dread or excited.

The party was on their horses again, son enough. Alisha found it easier to mount the horse the second time. That didn't mean that she wasn't as clumsy. She just didn't take as long.

The dirt path was soon turned to pavement, and Alisha realized that they weren't going back to the palace. After a few moments of consideration, Alisha decided to voice her question.

"We're going to deliver this." The queen told her, vaguely.

Alisha felt her curiosity spike, a bad trait she held close to her heart.

As they traveled further, the earliest sun light had quickly turned into the earliest moon light. She didn't mind the lack of food breaks, her stomach never handling much food well. As they moved over the pavement, Alisha was aware of the pinpricks in her numb fingers and the soreness she felt on her legs. Her nose, she was sure, was going to be permanently tinted red. She tried moving her hair in front of her face, but that provided strange looks. She almost laughed at them, seeing that was when they decided to strike conversation. They didn't look back at her after that. She considered informing the queen of her knowledge again, biting her tongue to prevent speaking again. She almost wanted the queen to think of her as a one trick act, or have little knowledge and a large sum of luck.

Soon enough, after the long sixteen hours, the group finally across a building. Alisha instantly knew it to be important. There were two or three floors, and many windows. The walls were only covered in white, with a stunning courtyard to greet them. She felt tempted, like a child, to run through the almost maze like display.

"I will be going inside with just the servant." The queen told her guards.

To Alisha's surprise, the guards seemed to know what to do. Each one disappearing off somewhere she didn't know. She felt a pit form deep inside her stomach, the urge to cry flooding over her at the thought of being alone with such important people.

The queen strode in first, strutting with confidence. Alisha tried to match her stride, only succeeding in up-rooting a bush near them. She tumbled into the plumage with a shriek, the queen now waiting at the door. Alisha was quick to straighten her dress and cloak, double checking on her corset, before running up a few feet away from the queen.

The moment she leaned over on her knees to catch her quickly vanishing breath, the door flew open. Alisha assumed someone opened the door, too exhausted to see who it was. Once she'd seen a palace full of servants, she realized most looked the same.

Before Alisha could step all the way in, the queen turned around to her. "Now wait in this room for me, don't touch anything."

Alisha didn't think the warning came from the kindness in her heart, feeling a rebellious urge to touch everything.

As soon as the royal entered the other room, Alisha stood up and away from the door. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a wide circular table. Her immature need to go against the order was too strong. She danced over to the table on the tips of her toes, her hands outstretched to feel the smooth and shining surface.

"You have petals in your hair."

She felt as if someone had poured a bucket of cold water on her, shocked completely. Her toes were rooted to the spot, hands frozen. The rest of her body quickly tumbled to the ground with the loss of support.

She head was facing the stranger who had shocked her, who had tugged on her hair as he spoke in her ear with an unexpected whisper. Her eyes had widened comically, her mouth mimicking the shape. The stranger, the man no older than her, found it funny. He bent his head back, laughing at her. He even began to mimic her current face. Then mimicked her angry face, with his eyebrows pinched and his face set into a frown that was ruined by the amused upturn of his lips. She assumed he lived at the grand castle, judging by the clothes he wore. She found the hat perched on his head to be silly, or maybe intimidating.

"Nice to see you find this funny." She told him, sometime after his laughter died down.

He grew serious, something she thought impossible for a moment, studying her on the ground. He made no move to help her up, so she stayed sitting.

"So what brings you here? Eternal life? Dead boyfriend? Want to be a flower?" He guessed, circling around her. She quickly realized he didn't stay in one spot too long.

She tipped her head in confusion, "W-what? I'm just her delivering plants."

He stopped in his stride, mid step. He left the one foot hovering. "Delivering plants, c'mon you can be honest."

Her confusion grew into residual anger. "I'm being honest! The queen needed-"

"Why didn't you just start with that?" He stopped her, with a tone suggesting she was absurd for not.

"Why does it matter?" Alisha questioned, standing up now.

He looked at her for a moment, reaching his hand out to flick away a petal. She recognized it to be from the Blinre bush she ran into.

"I'm Jefferson." He told her suddenly, tipping the hat on his head with a sarcastic smile.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Once she was a safe distance away, in Granny's diner, Adeline allowed herself to relax. The pit in her stomach that felt like the controller of her sickness had dwindled down some. She knew she was supposed to be at the inn, but decided to collect herself first. Ruby had seen the girl walk into the diner, taking pity on her and keeping the secret. Granny, thankfully, was in the kitchens and would be for a while as she did something important, both girls knew long enough that she was taking mass making food to freeze.

"That's pretty."

A small, youthful, voice interrupted her face plant into the cold counter. After lifting her face from the surface, Adeline found it to be a young girl. One of the students from Mary Margret's class. She remembered from the few times she went to the class during school hours, to bring in flowers for the class. Mary Margret often requested for some of the wild flowers to decorate her class room.

Now, though, Adeline was confused. "I'm sorry?"

The girl laughed-while Adeline tried to figure out what her name was. She was sure it started with a P, or was it B or E. She started listing away names, Patricia, Beatrice, or Petunia maybe.

"You have flower petals in your hair." The girl looked concerned for her, reaching out and pulling something from her short hair.

Adeline blinked in surprise, seeing the blue petals in the small hand. She quickly ran her hand in her cropped hair, the curls tangling around her fingers. Several petals that belonged to a Cornflower danced on the counter surface.

She turned back to the young girl, watching as her small face pinched into laughter.

"Find it funny?" She asked with her own amusement in her voice.

"Very, it's not every day you see a woman with flowers in her hair."

Adeline pretended to be shocked. "Well, maybe I'm the flower princess."

That sent the girl into more laughter. Adeline could feel her own face pinch up, her nose crinkling similar to the girl, and her smile widening like hers. Soon enough, she let out her bubbling laughter. The dread she felt seemed to disappear instantly.

"I'm Paige, by the way." The girl, Paige, told her through her laughter.

**AN:**

**All the flowers in this chapter, the ones in Alisha's pov, are made up by me. **

**I hope no one is annoyed with the way I'm writing this-no ones said so, but I personally haven't seen one like this and really enjoy writing the two timelines for one character. Kind of channeling the show in that sense. Some chapters will be just Alisha or just her counterpart, if that relives any of you who don't like switching POVs. **

**Also, don't know if you noticed, but I couldn't do the whole wait a week like I said I would, whoops. I'm thinking maybe once or twice a week with updates will allow me to write ahead like I've been doing, with a chapter a day. **

**Guest: Thank you! :) Alisha/Adeline is going to be, for now, writing up her own kind of detached from the show plot. Once we get caught up with the plot, which we sort of are in Storybrooke, things should make more sense. **


	5. Chapter 5: Dejection

**AN: Happy Easter bubs! I'm really nervous about this one...any opinions are welcomed. :) **

Chapter 5:

_Enchanted Forest_

The smile, or smirk Alisha saw it to be, dropped from Jefferson's face. He promptly tipped his hat back onto his head after the lack of reply.

"Was I supposed to be impressed?" Alisha questioned, amusement coating her words.

She could feel a blush burning its way onto her face, after speaking. She had never actually spoken to someone so boldly, as a servant she couldn't. With her closest friend Snow, Alisha could speak freely, but there were still unspoken limits to what she could say. Limits that applied to Alisha outside of the princess' room and hidden company. In addition, Alisha had never actually spoken to someone else who was her age. Someone that looked like him. Someone that was no doubt a noble, judging by the way he dressed. A red scarf with an unidentifiable print wrapped around his neck and tucked into the elegant long coat. Underneath the long coat, Alisha could see matching leather pants and shoes. Upper class, most likely noble status radiated off him. His hair was shortly cropped in a fashion Alisha knew was common for nobles, after briefly serving for a visiting dignitary. His face was cleanly shaven as well, showing off the dip in his chin.

"Not every day you meet a, well I suppose the queen didn't tell you." He told her casually, as if baiting her. He waved his had around, circling her and the table as he did before. He had already radiated mystery, from his name and his attire to his vague statement.

She couldn't help the small glances at him, almost too distracted when he spoke again.

"Even if you are the princess."

The curiosity at who he was dissipated as her body fell away from the table she leaned against, falling to the floor with a horribly loud noise. Through her hair she could see him spare her an uninterested glance, shrugging as he stepped around her body. She assumed he was going to keep walking around the table, just as he was doing. To her surprise, and growing mortification, he lowered a hand down to her.

Alisha stared at his hand as if it was a foreign object, when really she couldn't comprehend why she wanted to hold onto that hand. After a moment's breath, he bent down on his knees, staring into her eyes now.

"I'll assume you're not the princess." He said, tugging on a spiraling lock of her hair.

Alisha saw the amusement in his blue eyes, eyes she wanted to keep looking into. Her humiliation was now painted onto her face, upon realizing he was joking.

"I-I'm Snows friend." She told him, keeping her status a secret. She didn't know what motivated her to do so, the shame or pain on her backside.

Jefferson shook his head, joining their hands together. Golden rings decorated his hands, precious stones shining from the middle of them. She could feel her heart beating rapidly, feeling silly at her reaction of their closeness. She didn't notice him turning her hand over, lifting her fingers. She was too busy wondering how he managed to keep his hat on his head.

She didn't see him strike realization, until he spoke.

"You're her servant."

The way he said it made her stomach coil away, the way he sounded amused at the situation. Shame bubbled up in her body as she pulled her hand away.

Alisha couldn't help looking down at her hands. They were as skinny as the stems of a garden flower, pale skin stretched over the bones. Her nails were short and broken, beyond any hope. Her veins stood out largely, the blue color almost striking against the pigments in her flesh. Her hands had calluses decorating them, in between her fingers and at the base of them, where they met her blistered palm. New tiny sores had developed on her hands from holding the reins of the horse.

She knew it was true, that hands revealed all. Despite the elaborate and delicate silver cloak and simple dress that passed her off as a middle class status-or even a princess if the cloak was drawn, Alisha knew the truth. She would always be a servant. The way her hair spiraled messily told a tale of two fates, a girl with long maiden hair or a servant too poor without a family to cut her hair. Her brown eyes weren't framed with makeup, enhanced only with tired marks. Her nose, while too old to be blemished, was always tinted red, marking a woman who spent many times sleeping on a cold floor or walking through a usually cold servant's hall. Her lips were dry and rarely pulled into a smile, something a graceful noble would always shine.

Alisha felt disgraced, unworthy to even touch the bed she made daily for the princess. No matter how many times Snow White told her status didn't matter, going as far as to befriend the servant, Alisha knew her place. A place that didn't belong in fanciful ideas of Jefferson.

"I-I'm Al-_l-d_eline," She stuttered, crimson tinting her face.

He stared at her strangely, still leaned in close. For a moment, Alisha wondered if she was incapable of breathing. Her thoughts were improper, especially for one of her status.

"What's your _real _name." He stated, rather than ask, unconvinced.

"Alisha Winifred," She whispered, daring to look into his eyes. She decided she quite liked the shade of blue, the same coloring of a rare Camage flower.

Jefferson seemed to consider the truth of her name, shaking his head. "Nice to meet you Winnie."

He didn't extend a hand or move to stand, neither did she. The two stared at each other, Alisha held a curious shine in her eyes, his more intense.

"Winnie?" She broke the silence, her nose scrunching up.

"What's wrong with that? I doubt anyone even uses your first, why would a nickname bother you." He said the words with ease, her face pinched up in shame.

Alisha stood up, tightening the cloak around her and securing the hood once more. She didn't look at him as she did so, not needing to see the expression she knew would play on his face. He'd most likely laugh at her humiliation.

Her idea was to wait in the courtyard of the large castle, not caring about the punishment that could follow for disobeying the queen. As she walked towards the door, regardless of how much she hoped in her heart, no one stopped her. As the door shut loudly, she could hear a faint call, one she didn't turn around for.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Adeline still sat at the diner stool, watching Paige leave with her mother Mrs. Grace. She felt almost hazy, watching the two leave. She couldn't draw her eyes away from them, even though the door had already shut. Deep inside her mind, she noticed the curl to Paige's hair, quite similar to her own. The chatter and people around her seemed to disappear, as if she had cut herself away from the world. Adeline wondered dimly if she had spoken to Paige before, it was as if she knew the girl but didn't at the same time.

"It must be hard, huh."

Her focus was cut off, as a young voice chimed in. Her thoughts melted away, leaving a hollow feeling in her chest.

"Oh, hello Henry." Adeline greeted, looking at the young child that sat next to her now.

However, he was looking at the flower petals instead of her. His smaller hands held onto one petal, the same on Paige had fished from her hair.

"It must be hard." He repeated, dropping the petal onto the counter.

Adeline was confused, something that wasn't that difficult when it came to Henry. Only this time, as he spoke, she felt more inclined to listen. As if it was different from the times before. The times he insisted she was actually-

"To watch your daughter leave with her fake parents." He clarified, with a sure and knowing tone.

The reason to listen dwindled a bit, her face deflating. She took on a gentle voice, a motherly tone as she spoke to him.

"Henry, I'm not her, I'm just Adie." She felt almost heartbroken to tell him she wasn't a fictional character many admired.

His face became upset, as it usually did. She knew he was young, letting his imagination fill the world around him, but she didn't want him to keep identifying her as a fictional character. She almost felt empty when she denied that she was that character.

"Yes you are!" He was more insistent that usual. "My mom, my real mom, is in Storybrooke. She'll break the curse! Then you can find your family!"

Her breath caught. Everyone knew that the mayor's sun was adopted. Adeline was usually their server at the diner; she was also at the manor frequently. The mayor tended to need her help with plants, Adeline was all too happy when she learned it would lower her debt and service time.

"Henry, the Mad Hatter doesn't even marry-"

"Henry, what's going on here?"

Adeline looked up at the new voice that interrupted her. A woman a bit older than her frowned down at the two. She had narrowed green eyes, due to her frown, and large cheekbones framing her mouth. Wavy blonde hair fell around her face and onto the red leather jacket she wore.

Adeline, truthfully, felt a bit embarrassed. She was still dressed in her ill fitting inn uniform and skinny jeans, more than likely still having petals in her hair.

"Emma!" Adeline assumed this was Henrys biological mother at the outburst. "This is Adie, she's actually Al-"

"I'm sorry," Emma turned to apologize to Adeline, not looking at Henry as he frowned.

Adeline laughed slightly, waving it off. "It's okay, kids will be kids. I understand."

The comment slipped out of her mouth without any thought, confusion coating her face as she realized what she said. Emma didn't notice her facial expression, speaking to Henry now.

Adeline took the moment to excuse herself, to go back to the bed and breakfast. She was, no doubt, in trouble for not obeying Granny's orders.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

Alisha decided she loved the courtyard. The castle was abundantly filled with the wonderful flora. Snaiker vines crawled up the stone half walls, the black lethal vines framing the Fohe flowers. The musty yellow color next to the deep colored vines reflected into the flowers water pond beautifully. Simple white sun star bushes lay beside the half walls, the bushes only blooming in the star light. They shined a bright white, almost blinding if directly looked at. It seemed like everything that made her happy decorated this courtyard. She wondered if Jefferson owned this castle, he was dressed well enough to do so.

"What are you doing out here?" The queens sharp voice instantly rain clouded over Alisha and her peace.

The servant quickly stood up, the leaves of a Blinre bush falling to the pavement after coming into abrupt contact with her clothes. Alisha wanted to hide childishly, into the vines behind her- to let the toxic thorns prick her skin and kill her on the spot. She feared the queen would do so once they entered King Leopold's kingdom.

She watched the queen make her way down the short flight of stairs, which led to the little nook Alisha took up place in. The leather riding pants the queen wore under her riding gown shining in the starlight. Her heeled shoes pattered on the stones, the increasing stride making a noise that matched Alisha's beating heart.

The queen was now directly in front of her, she could smell the perfume that scented the royal.

"Don't make me ask again." The queen warned.

Alisha's attention was drawn to the queen's hand that kept cupping and opening.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Alisha wailed, dropping to her knees. "There was this man inside and I-"

"What did he look like?" Cold urgency ran through the queen's voice, as she pulled the servant up from the ground.

"He had blue eyes, like a Camage and-"

Alisha watched fearfully as the queen rolled her eyes, a smile forming on her face. Reassurance bubbled up in her stomach at the sliver of kindness displayed towards her.

"Next time, don't disobey me, servant."

The smile was instantly dropped, the unspoken warning lingering on her ears as the queen strutted away.


	6. Chapter 6: Childish Matters

Chapter 6:

_Enchanted Forest_

The princess' room was in complete disarray. Her bed was unmade, decorative pillows strewn about the room. The cushions on her small seats had not been fluffed, the feathers sunken in. Her elaborate rugs were uneven and the corners were curled up. The details of the ornate tapestry were not carefully brushed in the proper way, messing up the sewn allusion. Her vanity mirror had streak smudges on the glass, a jar of perfume not put away on the surface of her dresser.

The princess, Snow White, was seated on one of the sunken chairs, watching her servant with interest.

"Tell me again!" She pressed, leaning closer to her friend.

Alisha blushed brighter, warm blood tinting her neck and face. The sun spots on her nose and cheeks were hidden by the cherry ruddiness. Her hair was frizzy, from running her hands into it over and over again. She dropped her chin in her hands, tucking her knees to her chest on the floor.

She had only just gotten back from the all day trip with the queen, finding Snow waiting up for her. The two had agreed to meet up upon Alisha's first step back into the palace. True to her word, Snow had been hiding under a sun star bush, the bright buds blinding anyone who looked at the bush- perfect for concealing a princess. Once the queen had walked back into the castle, while Alisha hid behind a wall, the two ran inside the castle using the servant hall.

Alisha wasn't surprised to see the rooms' state, Snow White-as kind as she was, was very messy when she was nervous. If Alisha looked closely, she could see pacing marks on one of the rugs.

"Well," Alisha cleared her throat, muffling her tale with her hair. "Once we arrived to the destination with the plants, I met someone there. Someone of the other gender."

"It's true love!" Snow White shouted out with unconcealed glee, not waiting for the story to end again. "I just know it!"

Alisha ducked her head down further. "It can't be, we've only just met. He doesn't even like me, he made fun of me."

"Because he likes you!" Snow insisted, reading between the lines. "Either way, you obviously like him! I can see it in your eyes."

Alisha didn't respond, slumping onto her backside. On the high ceiling of Snow's room, small detailed silver animals danced. As she focused on the detailed paintings, envy buried deep in her stomach. She felt embarrassed after feeling that way.

"Look, I understand true love." Snow maintained, falling to the floor beside her friend. "My father might have been arranged to marry my mother, but after the engagement broke they soon fell in love. They say it's instantaneous, you just feel it. I've read about the old magic in true love. One glance is all it takes."

Alisha sighed, she did feel something. Shameful, tired, disgraced, upset, and hurt. None of them seemed to lead to love. However, when she felt hard enough, deep down there was a fuzziness in her stomach, causing the urge to giggle. Her head felt heavy and her heart felt lighter as she thought about him.

Despite such feelings, she was adamant she didn't like him.

"You might not know it yet, but you love him. You will fall in love with him." Snow sat up suddenly, after speaking. "You just need to go with Regina again!"

Alisha groaned at the name of the queen. "She scares me."

Her eyes narrowed and her face pinched at the idea. Even if she did like him, she wasn't desperate enough to willingly spend time with the intimidating figure.

"Look, I understand my step-mother can be quite difficult sometimes." Snow told her friend gently.

Alisha knew disrespecting the queen in her own castle was a sure way to be killed, but she couldn't help the scoff and outburst.

"_Sometimes_?! The queen hates me!"

Snow rolled her eyes, ignoring her. "You're going for the name of love, not in the name of 'run away and hide because the queen doesn't like me'."

* * *

"I must admit, I'm surprised you volunteered to accompany me again." The queen stated, atop of her horse. However, not a glance of surprise graced her face.

Alisha had caught the queens' party, a week later, by chance while looking out the window of Snow's room. She had quickly stripped out of her uniform behind a changing screen, Snow happily tossing a dress over. She refused to listen to the princess' rambles on love as she changed, the words slipping over her head like the cap atop it.

The sun was shining down in their favor, allowing the absence of a riding cloak. Alisha knew the sun would warm the night, as it had been doing, keeping only a simple gray dress and white corset. Her hair was tied back with a white band, the mess out of her face.

The party was to be delayed, as the stable hand was sent out to gather another horse. She awkwardly stood beside the party, their figures towering over her. Some guards stared at her, but mainly they ignored her. She could feel the queen look at her, the strong gaze sharp in her back.

Soon enough, the stable hand was back with the same silver steed from before. Just as it had been a week ago, Alisha found it difficult to gather herself up onto the horse. The rest of the party held no restraint against laughing under their breath when she slipped off the other side of the horse.

"I-I must have not secured the saddle right." The stable hand, an older man, told her as he rushed to the other side of the horse.

Alisha felt dizzy, and lucky as she only fell into a bush of wild flowers positioned near the palace entrance. The cushion of the leaves didn't stop the jagged stems to stick and poke at her body, thankfully leaving few rips in the fabric. The new addition to her clothing added more embarrassment to her emotions. The quiet and hushed amusement of the group grew in volume, the noise surrounding her and boxing her in. Alisha could hardly feel the stable hand pick her off the ground, her own two feet feeling loose and unsteady.

"Are you alright?" The queen spoke her words slowly, her own laughter spread out on her face.

Dumbly, Alisha looked up and couldn't hear any words spill out of her mouth as she spoke. "I'm fine."

"Good." The queen smiled, widely as all her teeth were shown.

Pushing away the hands of the old man, Alisha slipped her foot through the stirrup. The white boots she wore had scuffed away any design that had once been there. As she did before, she rode sidesaddle. She never felt comfortable wearing riding pants, feeling silly when Snow proposed the idea. With her body positioned on the seat and the reins grasped in her hands, she was ready.

* * *

The journey was no less of a bore, Alisha found, and this time her own voice provided no amusement. The queen didn't offer any words, not that she expected nor wanted her to, and the guards were under strict orders not to speak again after a comment made when Alisha spoke.

Alisha still maintained a fear, one that grew and wouldn't stop developing. Especially after the queen's previous warnings, she was afraid that the slightest wrong move would anger the queen. She'd only been alive for sixteen years; she didn't want to end life so suddenly.

The dirt beneath the horses' feet left a dull sound in the air, almost thickening the humid conditions they found themselves in. The plants around them shielded any of the cooler air, the path they took being the thickest lined. The queen, Alisha saw, didn't seem bothered, even though she was dressed in tan and white leather. Her makeup was still coating her face, not a glimpse of sheen of sweat was shone. Alisha, herself, could feel the craziness in her hair, frizz and tangles messing the pale strands. She was lucky to have such curly hair, masking the locks tendencies. Her simple dress was dirtied and torn at the hem, making her wish that despite such weather that she had brought her cloak. She felt worse for the guards accompanying the queen alongside Alisha, ignoring their taunting words and acts. They were heavily coated with armor and face mask, the metal tones taking in and radiating most of the heat.

It seemed that unlike last time, there was no specific goal for this trip. The queen didn't glance down at the forest floor once; her head was held high above the others. Her steed placed her above them as well. Alisha noticed her horse seemed to go slower, or maybe it was her control over the silver animal. Every few paces, the creature would stray from the path, crossing over bushes and tree roots, devastating the flora. Despite her best efforts to calm the steed, the horse wouldn't listen to her orders.

Alisha could feel the others eyes on her, the queen even spared her a sideways glance of disdain.

"Please, please, don't- " Her hushed pleas were cut off by the loud snap of a tree root.

A harsh outtake of air, took her attention away from her horses stomps.

"Could you please take some control over that animal?" The queen spoke slowly, with a sharp edge to her words.

Alisha could only stare at the royal, dumbly with her mouth open.

"Even a child rides better than that." The queen finished, harshly snapping her reins and galloping ahead of the party.

Without hesitation, the rest of the part followed, snaps of leather against tough skin pecking at the air. The noise clattered, Alisha covering her ears without second thought.

Her ears rang form the thunderous sound, the noise leaving traces in her chest. When she could finally steady herself, she picked her slumped figure back up. The dirt path left lingering clouds in the thick air, bursts of dirt seen as far as her eyes reached. Within seconds, the dirt clouds dispersed, leaving no sight of the queens traveling companions.

Chills ran over her body, as she was reminded of being a child who lost their parent in a crowd. Her head whipped all around, the horse sent into a frenzied movement. As she looked crazily around her, she slipped her hands away from the reins. The moment the leather slapped against the steeds skin and fell loosely, her horse began to jump widely. Short bursts of air left her lungs, coughs leaked out as she breathed in the dirt her horse kicked up. With a deafening neigh, her horse tossed her thin form to the ground. With narrowed eyes, Alisha could only watch as her horse ran away.

* * *

**Review for my poor attempt at a cliffhanger. **


End file.
